metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopping Metroid
Hopping Metroids are highly mutated, ground-based Metroids. A Hopping Metroid's behavior is very similar to that of a Phazon Hopper. Hopping Metroids barely resemble an Infant Metroid or Metroid larva anymore. They have developed four legs, and an exoskeleton that covers most of their bodies except for their undersides. This uncovered section features a transparent membrane containing the Metroid's nucleus. Hopping Metroids can no longer fly as a result of Phazon mutation and thus they move around strictly by "hopping", earning them their title. They attack by slashing at Samus with their sharp, Phazite-tipped front legs or spitting Phazon venom. Due to the immense quantity of Phazon stored in their bodies, Hopping Metroids are able to enter Hypermode at will; when they do so, they can generate small Phazon shockwaves similar to those made by Phazon Hoppers. Hopping Metroids are still vulnerable to cold, though to a lesser extent than their flying counterparts as it takes additional Ice Missiles (even more when in Hypermode) to freeze them. Unlike Phazon Metroids, they cannot become intangible in an attempt to avoid Missiles. It is unknown exactly how a Metroid mutates into this form, except that it is most likely a higher form of the Phazon Metroid. A possibility is that a Phazon Metroid sheds its large membrane into the Hopping stage in a similar manner to Larva Metroids on SR388 molting into their insect-like phase, the Alpha and Gamma stages. The Hopping Metroid also bears subtle resemblances to Metroid Prime, which may suggest a connection between the two. Hopping Metroids can be found in Cargo Dock B, Entry Canyon and Drop Shaft. Logbook entry Trivia *The Gamma Metroid of SR388 features many similarities with the Hopping Metroid, such as the four developed legs, the exoskeleton and the location of their respective membranes. These details have led some to believe the Hopping Metroid is the mutated equivalent of the Gamma Metroid. *Strangely, a Hopping Metroid's behavior (as mentioned before) is identical to that of the more powerful Phazon Hopper, despite both creatures belonging to two entirely different species; the former is a mutated Metroid while the latter is a mutated Hopper from planet Bryyo. An explanation is never given for this. This may be an example of "convergent evolution", where two unrelated species of animals develop similar traits to adapt to their environment. **In the Japanese version of Metroid Prime 3, the Phazon Hopper is seemingly not a mutated Hopper, but an advanced form of the Hopping Metroid.In the Japanese version of Metroid Prime 3, the logbook entry of Phazon Hopper says "Phazon Hopper, an arthropodan creature which is a Phazon Metroid further mutated by Phazon," and the entry of Hopping Metroid says "Hopping Metroid is a larval stage of Phazon Hopper, a Phazon-mutant which now has its own reproduction system." *The Hopping Metroids also bear a slight resemblance to the Splinter and Dark Splinter from Aether. *If a Hopping Metroid is defeated with Hyper Ball, the creature rolls over on its back before perishing. This is similar to most insects upon death. Gallery Bn2VT.jpg|Possible Danny Richardson concept art Hopping_metroid_render.jpg|Danny Richardson render File:Hopping_Metroids.jpg|Multiple Hopping Metroids at Norion. Hopping_Metroid.png|Samus is about to blast a Hopping Metroid with her Hyper Beam. Hopping_Metroid_2.png|Another Hopping Metroid appears on Norion. LogbookEntry jp MetroidHopper.JPG|Japanese scan, referencing Phazon Hoppers. References es:Metroid Saltón ru:Прыгающий Метроид Category:Creatures that can enter Hypermode Category:Danny Richardson Category:Hive creatures Category:Metroids Category:Norion Category:Phaaze Category:Phazon